Late
by Woonique Bammie
Summary: Aku Menyesal…. Hanya itu yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat ini / SiBum


'**Late'**

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**Genre**: Romance

**Main Cast** : Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum

**Other Cast **: Hangeng, Heechul, Kangin, Zhoumi, Henry, dan Sunggyu

A/N : Anneyong! Zem datang bawa fic yang pendek dan gak jelas serta dengan judul yg gak nyambung ama cerita. Zem bingung pengen kasih judul apa, jadi Zem ksh judul ini aja. Ini fic permintaan dari teman Zem, si Edong. yang sudah amat sangat terlambat. Buat para Readers sekalian Zem Mohon bantuannya ya …!

**Warning : Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Zemma buat mendingan gak usah baca. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Zem Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Zem udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah :) .** Typos. Gaje. Dll. Oneshot!

**Summary** : Aku Menyesal…. Hanya itu yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat ini.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Aku senang karena sekarang aku bisa lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatiku, Kim Kibum. Dia adalah sosok namja yang diam-diam selama ini aku sukai. Kenapa hanya diam-diam? Itu karena aku tidak ingin dia menjahui ku hanya karena dia tau jika aku menyukainya.

Aku Choi Siwon, Seorang namja yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi memiliki wajah yang kata orang banyak cukup tampan. Dan orang yang selama ini diam-diam kusukai itu bernama Kim Kibum. Dia namja imut, baik, dan masih banyak hal darinya yang membuatku jatuh hati.

Aku tak tau secara pasti kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Setiap kali kulihat senyuman yang terukir di bibir manisnya, tanpa kusadari aku juga menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirku. Setiap kali kulihat tawa lepas yang terpahat dengan indah diwajahnya, ada satu perasaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan seperti apa itu.

Aku merasa sangat senang. Kenapa? Kerena jalanku untuk membuatku lebih dekat dengannya semakin mulus. Semulus jalan tol yang bebas hambatan.

Tadi saat pulang sekolah, dengan sengaja kutunggu dia didepan gerbang sekolah kami-Yeah, aku satu sekolah dengannya-Dan aku sengaja melakukan itu agar aku bisa menikmati wajahnya yang selalu menghantui setiap malamku dan agar aku bisa bersamanya lebih lama lagi. Tapi jangan berpikir jika aku dan Kibum hanya berduaan saja. Masih ada teman-teman ku dan teman-temanya. Dan saat diperjalan ulang itulah kuberanikan diri untuk meminta nomor phonecell nya. Ku pikir dia tidak mau tapi aku salah. Saat kuminta dia langsung memberikan tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Betapa senangnya aku, andai saat itu aku sedang sendiri. Aku pasti akan melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

Jantungku rasanya berdetag semakin tak karuan. Aku bingung apakah aku harus menghubungi Kibum atau tidak. Jika kuhubungi apakah dia akan membalasnya. Tapi jika tidak kuhubungi untuk apa aku minta nomornya repot-repot tadi.

Ok, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan menghubungi Kibum, terserah dia mau membalas atau tidak.

'**Hm, hi Kibum.'** Aku mengirimkan satu pesan singat yang sangat tidak berkualitas menurutku. Oh tuhan, kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari pada ini.

Saat aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik untuk memulai ini semua, satu balasan dari Kibum masuk kedalam kotak pesanku. Seperti terbang bersama ribuan para burung merpati saat dia membalas pesan singkat dariku. **'Nuga?' **tanya Kibum.

Ku ketik dengan cepat balasan untuk Kibum, aku tidak ingin dia menunggu lama. **'Mian aku lupa mencantumkan namaku. Aku Siwon, kuharap kau tidak lupa ' **balas ku.

'**Pabo! Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan teman sendiri. Wae?'**

'**Aniya, aku hanya ingin menghubungimu saja. Apa kau sedang sibuk?'**

'**Ani.'**

Dan kami berdua saling membalas pesan singkat satu sama lain entah sampai jam berapa.

Siwon End POV

.

Kibum POV

Aku Kim Kibum, seorang namja yang biasa saja tidak ada yang special dariku. Aku menyukai seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon. Dia tampan, baik, pintar dan masih banyak sifatnya yang membuat siapa pun beruntung bisa mendapatkan sosok namja sepertinya.

Banyak yeoja atau pun namja yang berstatus Uke yang menyukainya, termasuk aku. Tapi aku hanya bersikap sewajarnya saja, aku tidak ingin dia tau jika aku menyukainya. Aku sadar jika aku ini tidaklah pantas untuk sosoknya yang hampir mencapai kata sempurna itu. Aku tidak ada bandingannya dengan yeoja atau namja lain yang juga menyukainya, aku sadar akan hal itu. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih untuk diam memendam rasa sukaku sampai waktu perpisahan nanti. Aku akan bersikap layaknya teman seperti biasa.

Menyakitkan memang harus memendam perasaan sediri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah yang terbaik menurutku. Dari pada aku mengungkapkannya dan dia tau aku menyukainya lalu dia menolakku dan menjauh dariku. Tidak itu lebih menyakitkan untukku. Kalau hanya menolakku tak masalah. Tapi jika sampai dia menjauh dariku, aku benar-benar tidak mau. Karena itu sungguh-sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Jika boleh jujur, aku marah saat ada orang lain baik itu yeoja atau namja yang memuji ketampanannya dan kebaikkan hatinya. Tapi aku sadar untuk apa aku marah? Toh aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai namja yang teramat biasa sepertiku ini.

Aku senang saat pulang sekolah tadi Siwon menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah. Ah tidak, sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri. Kim Kibum sadarlah seorang Choi Siwon tidak mungkin menunggumu dia menunggu teman-temanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku terus memperhatikan sosoknya secara diam-diam. Dan tanpa pernah ku kira sebelumnya dia meninta nomor phoncell ku yang tanpa membuang waktu dan dengan senang hati akan kuberi padanya. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat denganya.

Aku hampir tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang menunggu apakah Siwon akan menghubungiku atau tidak. Hari sudah malam tapi Siwon belum juga menghubungiku. Mungkin dia hanya iseng saja tadi dengan meminta nomor ku. Aku saja yang telalu berharap lebih.

Saat aku ingin melemparkan phoncell ku kekasur, tepat saat itu phonecell itu berdering tanda jika ada satu pesan masuk. Aku tak berani berharap jika pesan singkat yang masuk ini dari Siwon. Aku tidak ingin berharap lebih karena hanya rasa sakit yang didapat dari harapan itu.

'**Hm, hi Kibum.'** Tanya seseorang yang tidak kuketahui siapa dia karena ini adalah nomor kontak baru dan aku tidak mengetahui siapa.

'**Nuga?' **tanyaku malas.

Membelalakkan mata dan melompat kegirangan adalah hal yang kulakukan saat pesan singkat yang masuk tadi ternya dari Siwon. **'Mian aku lupa mencantumkan namaku. Aku Siwon, kuharap kau tidak lupa ' **balas Siwon. Oh tuhan, betapa senangnya aku saat ini.

'**Pabo! Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan teman sendiri. Wae?' **balas ku padanya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang membalas semua pesan singkatnya berkesan dingin. Aigooo, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik untuk memulai ini semua.

'**Aniya, aku hanya ingin menghubungimu saja. Apa kau sedang sibuk?'**

'**Ani.'**

Dan kami berdua saling membalas pesan singkat satu sama lain entah sampai jam berapa

Kibun End POV

…o0o….

Normal POV

Semakin hari Siwon dan Kibum kian dekat satu sama lain. Namun mereka berdua masih tidak ada yang menyadari dengan perasaan lawan mereka. Siwon yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang namja yang kurang—tidak—peka terhadap perasaan lawanya senang-senang saja kerena sekarang dia dan Kibum bisa lebih dekat lagi. Padahal Kibum terus memberikan tanda jika dia menyukai Siwon, tapi memang si seme kita satu itu tidak peka mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin bukan jika uke dulu yang mengucapkan suka terhadap seme.

Ok, sekarang ini memang sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi jika uke yang menyatakan cintanya dulu terhadap si seme. Tapi dalam kasus ini beda ceritanya. Kibum yang pada dasarnya pemalu dan selalu merasa jika dirinya tidak pantas dengan Siwon yang hampir mencapai sempurnya itu. Hanya bisa memberikan tanda jika dia menyukai Siwon.

Lama-kelamaan akhirnya Siwon mulai sedikit sadar jika Kibum juga menyukainya. Kerena sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaan yang cukup lama dipendam. Siwon pun menanyakannya langsung pada Kibum.

"Bummie… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang tidak sengaja bertemunya di lorong sekolah. Padahal tadi Siwon berencana untuk mencari Kibum.

"Hn, wae Wonnie…" tanya Kibum balik.

Membuktikan jika sekarang mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat adalah dengan panggilan kesayangan yang mereka berdua lantunkan saat memanggil nama lawan satu sama lain.

Tanpa a, i, u, dan o. siwon langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus ada dipikirannya. "Hm~ Bummie ….. Ap- apa kau mencintaiku Bummie?" tanya Siwon langsung pada pusat pemasalahan.

Kibum membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon tadi. Dalam pikiran Kibum saat ini Siwon bertanya seperti itu hanya karena candaan para teman-temannya yang mengatakan jika Kibum menyukai Siwon—Padahal ejekkan tersebut benar adanya—Sehingga membuat Siwon merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang Kibum miliki dan ingin membalas perasaan tersebut hanya kerena kasihan padanya. Kibum tidak ingin seperti itu, semua orang juga tidak ingin. Tapi apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kibum adalah kesalahan dan itu merupakan satu pikiran yang sangat bodoh.

Kibum tersenyum manis. "Ani, aku tidak mencintaimu…." Ucap Kibum santai. Namun dibalik itu jantung Kibum berdetag kencang serta ada keringat dingin yang tidak terlalu nampak diwajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan rasa sakit dihati karena mengucapkan hal yang bukan isi hatinya dan bukan pula hal yang ingin diucapkannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kibum itu membuat Siwon perlahan kehilangan tenaganya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Kibum saat ini. "Oh begitu, syukurlah…." Ucap Siwon lesu lalu meninggalkan Kibum yang membeku dibelakangnya.

Kibum beranggapan jika Siwon senang karena dirinya tidak mencintai Siwon. Itu artinya Siwon tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membalas cintanya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja.

Kibum berbalik dan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang berlawanan dengan arah yang diambil Siwon tadi. Siwon merasa kecewa jika apa yang dikiranya selama ini ternyata salah. Dia mengira jika Kibum juga mencintainya seperti dia yang mencintai Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum kecewa karena Siwon tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membalas cintanya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja.

…o0o…

Saat ini dua main cast kita sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang seosangnim berikan pada mereka. Mereka mengerjakan tugas tersebut dirumah Zhoumi, salah satu teman mereka.

Setelah pertanyaan cinta dari Siwon beberapa waktu yang lalu. Perlahan dan tanpa disadari oleh kedua main cast, mereka menjauh satu sama lain. Siwon merasa jika Kibum menjauh darinya. Dia sempat menyesali pertanyaan bodoh yang membuatnya dijauhi Kibum. Dan Kibum, dia merasa jika Siwon lah yang menjahuinya. Seperti sekarang, Siwon duduk disamping Hangeng dan Kibum duduk disamping Kangin.

Siwon mulai jengah dengan suasana yang ada saat ini. Dia merasa terabaikan dan marah. Marah, kenapa? Karena sejak tadi Kibum terus diganggu oleh Hangeng, Kangin, Zhoumi, Henry, dan Sunggyu. Padahal Kibum sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

Siwon mulai jengah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Dia tidak suka jika Kibum-nya di ganggu seperti itu. "YACK APA-APAAN KALIAN EOH? KITA DISINI UNTUK MENGERJAKAN TUGAS YANG SEOSANGNIM BERIKAN! BUKAN UNTUK BERSENANG-SENANG. JIKA KALIAN INGIN BERSENANG-SENANG LEBIH BAIK KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Siwon sambil menatap Kibum tajam. Kibum juga balas menatap Siwon. Sedangkan teman-temanya terkejut dibuatnya. Karena selama ini Siwon adalah sosok yang baik dan jarang atau bisa dibilang 'tidak pernah' marah dengan siapa pun. Tapi kini dia marah dan bahkan berteriak, sesuatu yang hampir mustahil Siwon lakukan.

"Memuakkan…" Ucap Siwon lagi lalu pergi dari rumah Zhoumi.

Siwon tidak memikirkan jika ucapannya tadi bisa membuat Kibum tersinggung dan marah padanya. Kibum merasa jika Siwon memarahinya bukan teman-temanya.

Kibum yang sudah mulai menyerah dengan perasaannya pada Siwon karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu *saat Siwon menanyakan cinta* sekarang memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintai Siwon. Dia lelah jika hanya dia yang terus berharap Siwon membalas perasaan cintanya. Dia benar-benar lelah, ditambah dengan Siwon yang tadi memarah-marahinya. Itu menandakan jika Siwon tidak mencintainya. Padahal Siwon tidak pernah sekali pun marah padanya atau teman-temanya.

'Aku tau jika aku tidak pantas untukmu Choi Siwon. Sekarang aku tersadar cinta yang kuharap terbalas tak mungkin terjadi. Jadi untuk apa lagi aku masih bertahan jika kamu tak cinta padaku. Mulai detik ini aku berhenti mencintaimu Choi Siwon.' Batin Kibum sambil menundukkan wajah sedihnya dari teman-temanya dan agar air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya bisa langsung jatuh kelantai dan tak terlihat oleh teman-temannya.

…o0o…

Setelah kejadian di rumah Zhoumi, Siwon dan Kibum masih terus berhubungan tapi tidak seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang Kibum tidak ingin dipanggil 'Bummie' lagi oleh Siwon. Dan Siwon sadar akan hal itu.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana? Aku dan Kibum sekarang kembali seperti awal kami bertemu. Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." Ucap Siwon pada teman cantiknya, Kim Heechul.

"Salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau mencintainya. Ucapkan semua yang ada dalam hatimu! Sekarang masih belum terlambat" nasehat Heechul.

Siwon memikirkan sejenak apa yang diucapkan oleh teman cantiknya itu, ada benarnya juga. "Ne, aku akan mengetakannya sekarang. Gomawo hyung." ucap Siwon lalu beranjak pergi mencari Kibum.

Siwon mencari Kibum hampir ke semua penjuru sekolah namun tetap tidak menemukan Kibum juga. Akhirnya setelah pergi kebelakang sekolah Siwon bisa melihat Kibum yang sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon. Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibum…" panggil Siwon.

Kibum mendongak sebentar lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Wae?" tanya Kibum

Siwon menatap mata Kibum dalam. "Kibum… aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama. Tapi aku takut mengungkapkannya. Aku tidak ingin jika kau menjahuiku saat aku mengungkapkannya. Tapi sekarang kau perlahan menjauh padahal aku belum mengungkapkan itu. Dulu saat aku bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku, aku berharap kau berkata 'iya'. Tapi sayang kau berkata tidak sekarang aku berharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku harap kau juga mencintaiku. Dan …. Aku harap kau mau menjadi kekasihku" Ucap Siwon panjang lebar.

Kibum tersenyum sama saat Siwon menanyakan cintanya. "Mian aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Balas Kibum.

"Wae?"

"Sulit, sudah tidak ada rasa lagi. Jika dulu aku cinta denganmu. Tapi sekarang rasa itu sudang hilang." Ucap Kibum yang telak menusuk jantung Siwon.

"Kenapa rasamu itu bisa hilang. Apa karena aku yang marah-marah saat dirumah Zhoumi?" tanya Siwon kekeh.

"Aku lelah, aku sering memberikanmu tanda jika aku mencitaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah peduli dengan itu. Aku lelah Siwon…"

Kibum tersenyun dan berjalan mendekati Siwon. Pelahan namun pasti Kibum memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon. "Mianhe…. Wonnie….. Mianhe …." Lirih Kibum dalam pelukan Siwon.

Setelahnya Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya pada Siwon dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang menyesali keterlambatannya menyadari perasaan Kibum.

'Bohong jika kukatakan aku baik-baik saja …

Bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak terluka saat melakukan ini

Ketahuilah Siwon, jalan yang kita lalui tak lewat disana ..

Tapi ada jalan yang lebih indah, abadi, dan sederhana yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita nanti …

Aku tak ingin mencintaimu lagi

Aku bosan bila hanya aku aku yang mencinta

Aku lelah dengan cinta ini

Cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan …

Aku lelah …

Aku benar-benar lelah …. '

Batin Kibum sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang terus menatap punggungnya.

Siwon masih memandang punggung Kibum dengan penuh penyesalan.

'Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir cerita bukan diawal cerita, Kibum. Jika penyesalan terjadi diawal maka kisah itu tidak akan bisa dijadikan sebuah cerita.

Terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita dapatkan.

Aku tau jika Balasan yang tak terbalas hanya akan meninggalkan luka, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan. Semuanya akan tetap berakhir dengan keterlambatan yang berujung penyesalan.

Aku Menyesal…. Kibum

Aku sungguh menyesal Kim Kibum.

Mungkin karena aku ini orang bodoh …

Bahkan ketika kau memberikan tanda cinta padaku

Aku tetap tidak tau …

Disaat kau sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi, aku yang akan terus melihatmu

Disaat kau sudah tidak mau memikirkanku lagi, aku yang akan terus memikirkanmu

Dan disaat kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku yang akan terus mencintaimu

Saat kau tersenyum dengan manisnya

Aku bahagia dengan senyumanmu itu

Walau sekarang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi

Aku akan tetap tinggal disampingmu dan akan tetap mencintaimu

Aku bahagia untuk memberikan segalanya untukmu

Kapan pun kau memerlukanku …

Aku akan selalu siap menolongmu

Aku akan datang dan berada disana

Karena aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum ….

Hanya itu yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat ini.'

Batin Siwon sambil menatap punggung Kibum yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

_THE END_

Yerobeuun ~ eottokhae? :O

Pendek kan?... Aneh yah?

Mianhaeeee ini jelek banget yakk? Ga ngena yak romance nya? *sumputan di ketek SiBum* tp Zem udah berusaha, Zem bikinya tengah malam loe …. (Readers:gak ada yg nanya )

Oh iya, ni ff permintaan dari teman Zem yang namanya Edong(Bukan nama sebenarnya sih). Dia minta bikinkan ff yg ceritanya rada-rada seperti yang Zem buat. Mian jika ceritanya gak sesuai dengan yang dimau dan diminta. Edong, Awas aja loe kalo sampe gak review ni ff ...

Saya tidak pernah bosan untuk berkata Mind To Review?


End file.
